


Mirror Magic

by MortalAnonymous



Series: FanKyle Porn [2]
Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Sexual Situations, Consensual Kink, Egg Laying, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Kink Exploration, M/M, Mirror Sex, Naked Male Clothed Male, Object Insertion, Oviposition, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalAnonymous/pseuds/MortalAnonymous
Summary: Just when Kyle thought he was getting more comfortable with his kinks, Fanboy had to insist on crossing every line he possibly could.
Relationships: Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Fanboy
Series: FanKyle Porn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Mirror Magic

Just as Kyle had thought, Fanboy had a _very_ embarrassing reaction to watching that tape. Memories of his own actions, of making eyes at the camera while the shrunken Spandex-wearing ninny enthusiastically pleasured him from inside, had nagged Kyle nervously when Fanboy had taken that tape home along with his camera after their little exhibition experiment. However, it wasn't embarrassing in quite the way Kyle was expecting.

The next day, Fanboy apparently wasting no time in reviewing the footage that had been captured, Kyle had simply been minding his own business on the walk home from some errands when Fanboy had zoomed up and adhered to him out of nowhere, face pressing eagerly against Kyle's as his arms were shot animatedly backwards, professing to the stunned, backbending wizard how _amazing_ that video had turned out! Kyle remembered, right? The one from yesterday? The one where Kyle had been naked and laying eggs and let Fanboy help him?

Kyle had been beet red in an instant, slamming both hands down on Fanboy's lips to shut them, bristling and hissing that _of course_ he remembered! But he didn't want the whole _world_ to remember!

Fanboy had thought that was silly, since the world hadn't been there, but had grabbed Kyle by the shoulders and gotten back in his face, gushing about how that part at the end had caught him by surprise but it was _so awesome!_ The way Kyle stared right at the camera and said his name...had he really made Kyle feel that good? Had he been that helpful? Did Kyle _like_ him for what he'd done? Gosh, that kind of smile had made his jaw drop right there and he'd burst not a moment later.

The redheaded wizard was sure his face matched his hair hearing _that._ Fanboy had orgasmed – quite powerfully by the sounds of it – to the tentative performance addressing the other boy that he'd given on a whim?

It made him feel disgusting. But disgustingly lewd. And hot. He must have been attractive if Fanboy could be so excited by watching him. Knowing his guest had been so aroused simply by that, and had been so impatient to watch him, made that newly-discovered joy Kyle had from acting improper spike sharply. He felt shame for displaying himself with such gross abandon, but pride from how _well_ he'd done it, and always one wishing to be drooled over, his ego won out. The game had been fun while it was going on, anyway.

Then Fanboy had _insisted_ they not wait to do something like that again. He'd expressed desire to make it a habit by the end of their game already, and Kyle hadn't outright denied the idea, but now Fanboy had dropped dramatically to his knees and was begging him with clasped hands and several wheedling “please”s.

That made Kyle feel all the more smug and desirable. Still, did he _really_ want to allow that? He'd gotten the answers he'd been after. He'd found that he did indeed like laying eggs, as well as showing himself off in an intimate setting. Though as strangely positive as the encounter had been, he was still a bit timid about accepting his kinks. However, Fanboy had _also_ been an unexpected boon to his pleasure. Everything the cowled boy had done had caught Kyle off-guard and pushed his boundaries in unexpected but such delicious ways.

The wizard had to tap his cheek in torn contemplation for a moment, not believing he was actually considering it this seriously, curious to see how further interactions with the boy his feelings were so conflicted over would go.

Finally, he asked with an intent sour expression, making sure Fanboy understood the gravity, “You still have no plans to tell another _soul_ about those...interactions?” He'd had to drill it into Fanboy's head very hard to make sure he understood how badly Kyle did not want his explorations spilled. As much as he'd found he liked breaking his boundaries, it was still only something he'd _started_ to explore, and he still didn't want to do it in _every_ setting. If his kinks were public knowledge, he'd just die.

Fanboy's response?

An open palm, smarmy quirked brow and a challenging, “You think I _want_ to share you..?” Please. Fanboy could keep a secret. He was the leader of the most secret Secret Club in Galaxy Hills. Kyle was in it! And after what he'd gotten to do, there was no _way_ Fanboy could even feel inclined to let his best friend know what he'd been up to. If he did, he wasn't dumb enough to realize that was the fastest way to ensure Kyle would never trust him to 'help out' again. No, he wanted that lusty smile all for himself.

Kyle had felt flushed all over again. Just saying it like that made it sound even more intimate. He and Fanboy already had a very strange like-loathe relationship, so putting it that way was...weird. It made it sound like Kyle was all the other boy's. Something to selfishly hoard.

But he sort of liked that. It reminded him of how much he'd liked being fought over when Fanboy and Chum Chum had been quarreling once.

So, that was how it had started.

Every now and again since that moment, Kyle agreed to permit his classmate to join him for a special 'playdate'. They proved to remain rewarding, too. Fanboy was just as full of acceptance, willingness and encouraging suggestion as before, making Kyle overly aware of his presence in the best way and in turn allowing him to make the most of his pleasure. As well, Kyle got more confident and comfortable with this side of himself, never feeling judged for how strange his desires must be. In a way he became grateful for the way Fanboy went so far as to come up with new ideas for him to try, even aiming to partake in whatever way he could despite not being permitted to actually touch the merchandise. Never would Kyle have thought he could appreciate such a mindlessly positive, enthusiastic nincompoop in such a way. Against all odds, he began looking forward to these intimate meetings.

This time, the magical boy would find the most lines crossed yet.

In the redhead's bedroom as usual, Fanboy was glancing around with the back of his hand pressed thoughtfully under his chin before polling, “Hey Kyle, do you have a mirror?”

Looking up from the hem of his pullover, which he'd been holding in wait for Fanboy to pay attention to him so he could lift it, Kyle let his lips form a puzzled O. He'd expected to get right into things. Letting his top go, he stepped for his desk and pulled out a hand mirror from a drawer to show. “You mean like this..? What do you need a mirror for?”

“No no, not like that. I mean a loooooong mirror,” Fanboy returned, stretching his arms out to mime a tall pane of glass. “I was just thinking this time, it would be nice if _you_ got to see what you look like when you get all hot and steamy. Haven't you been curious? 'Cause I gotta tell ya, it is _somethin'~!_ ” A glance up into space as he shook his head lightly with a fond beam.

Kyle's brow went up and he felt his cheeks warm. Somehow he could still never get used to the cowled boy's blunt declarations like that. He truly had no reservations about what he liked. As well, the wonder he was being asked about _had_ crossed his mind, but he'd never actually considered a way to go about making it happen. It hadn't seemed that important. Now, however, it was actually being offered as a part of the game, and Kyle knew Fanboy had a way of making things he suggested unpredictably arousing.

“Not in this room. But I can make one,” he assured readily, and in a flash his wand was out and tapping the hand mirror, which just as instantly sprang out of the wizard's hand and grew, elongating itself into a fine full-length mirror.

“Oo. Niiiice,” Fanboy approved, giving a small round of applause. Then one hand found a hip as the other formed a knowing trigger gesture. “Guessing you're onboard then?”

Coming over to join the other boy in front of the mirror now, Kyle's face was pointedly disinterested. “I might be willing to entertain the notion. I _have_ wondered a time or two what my face must look like in ecstasy.” He liked looking at his reflection normally, so it had potential as a feature in exhibitionist exploration. He just didn't like looking too eager. “Though if _I'm_ watching myself, where are _you_ going to feature..?” A dainty index finger swirled a few delicate circles Fanboy's way. Wouldn't this be something Kyle could accomplish on his own? It wasn't like the Spandex-clothed one to put himself _out_ of a picture.

Indeed, Fanboy grabbed Kyle by the shoulders and turned him to face the mirror with an unwavering smile, then coming up behind him and pressing his cheek to the other's over his shoulder. “I'm gonna watch too, silly! From right here~!”

Kyle blinked. Then he blushed. The reflection already painted a rather intimate picture with the boys' bodies in such close proximity.

Fanboy went on, “I am gonna _love_ watching you figure out what I _love_ about that precious smile of yours~.”

A tingle shivered up Kyle's spine there. Sometimes Fanboy's tone could get a bit _too_ fond, he would say. It had a weird way of getting to the wizard.

“Watch it,” he warned with an automatic defensive spike, “But alright. I suppose I can see how this might be interesting. Shall we get started then?” He reached for his hem again.

Still hovering so close behind the other, Fanboy's hands came to slide over back of Kyle's. “Can I maybe undress you this time, too~..?” He'd watched so many times with so much restraint. It felt like he could never be involved enough, Kyle being too cold to let his _hands_ explore. And that's what they did best!

A freckled face hardened. “What did I just say?”

“It might be interesting~?” Fanboy recalled selectively.

“ _Watch yourself,”_ Kyle repeated, though unable to deny there was something alluring about the idea of being touched while naked. Of course he'd been tempted. Not nearly as much as Fanboy, but he'd been tempted. But it was _Fanboy._ Kyle just _couldn't_ cross that line and let this goofball get _that_ intimate with him, could he? That felt like the cusp of something he couldn't come back from. Something that would no longer just be a game. And yet still he felt the mutual urge to break that restraint. It was a good thing Kyle had so much more discipline.

As the pullover came off, Fanboy proved how much less discipline he had by grasping around Kyle's waist with both gloved hands and dragging those palms upward. Oh, it was better than he'd imagined. Even through his gloves, Kyle was so soft and smooth, the bumps of his ribs only emphasizing how slender he really was. “I want to _give_ us something to watch...” he wheedled. What fun was it going to be if he just stood there?

Kyle's entire torso erupted in goosebumps as his eyes bulged. Every instinct told him to swat the other off and push him away, but somehow he didn't. Watching the motion in the mirror, Fanboy pleading softly into his ear, he couldn't. It had looked as sensual as it felt. And it looked as _good_ as it felt. He could see Fanboy's point.

Eyes crushing shut, he groaned with frustration, unable to believe that he wasn't punishing this utter lack of respect for his protests. As ever, he found himself instead caving to the persistent idiot's whims, reasoning with himself that he wouldn't _let_ it get weird. It would _not._ Get. Weird!

Opening his eyes back up, Kyle turned his head just slightly to glower gravely at the other, letting him know this was a point of utmost severity. “So long as you don't touch _that._ ”

A hand was lifted and its index finger turned sharply downward to point at the front of Kyle's pants. Under _no_ circumstances was Fanboy going to go grabbing for his member!

“Aww..!” Fanboy pouted, “Really? But you make the best faces when you're finishing..!” He wanted to be responsible for at least _one_ of those faces at some point! But well, he was happy that Kyle was even allowing him to touch elsewhere. He might have been trying to act cold, but he obviously liked it if he wasn't outright slapping Fanboy away. The cowled boy could read Kyle pretty darn well, he would say. And boy did he like to protest too much.

Counting himself lucky Kyle had gotten comfortable enough to let him use his hands, Fanboy had to relent and be satisfied with the adorable fluster the young wizard gave him over hearing how appealing his climax faces were. “But ok, you're right. No pressuring. You gonna take those off, then?” His gaze slid down the mirror to rest on the fly of those black jeans hiding the most fun parts of Kyle's pale, gorgeous freckled body.

Satisfied that Fanboy understood his conditions, Kyle let a smug smirk form on his lips. “Impatient, are we~?”

“Says the guy who was ready to whip his shirt off the moment we got here.”

Kyle's face shifted to look unimpressed now, one brow lifting.

“You know I'm right.”

Kyle just put his wrists on his hips, not making any moves otherwise.

Realizing the stand-off, Fanboy realized as well that he was digging himself into a hole and quickly backed down, clasping his arms around Kyle's torso in a clingy hug and stretching his neck to gawp over his shoulder. “But yes. Very impatient. Please take your pants off, Kyle.” He really did want to see this. Call them both impatient.

Smug smirk now out of victory as well as feeling desired, Kyle moved his hands towards his fly. He noted Fanboy wasted no time in getting grabby, too, though the press against his back and the embrace around his bare torso was admittedly not unpleasant. Quite warm, actually. Quite intimate.

A now-familiar rise of excited tingles bubbled up Kyle's torso as his pants went the opposite way, falling easily to the ground alongside the wizard's undergarments. He was glad that the rush of exposing himself hadn't died down with practice. If anything, he felt saucier to be getting so comfortable with it. Wasn't he so naughty, getting so good at taking his clothes off in front of another person~?

Watching himself perform the action in the mirror, he could agree with himself that he was good at it, too. Vanity let him find the sight quite attractive as he stripped for himself just as much as the boy around him. Employing some of that vanity, he smirked and then let his hips sway in a bit of entice. Speaking of his company, Kyle slid his eyes upward to catch Fanboy's expression, then feeling his stomach flutter to find the other's eyes glistening already as he smiled in adoration down at the sight that he'd been granted.

Indeed, it was quite a treat, a sight that never got old, and Fanboy felt a familiar hot ball of want form under his ribs watching Kyle's shaft swing loosely with those taunting hips. And after he'd forbidden Fanboy from touching that, too...it was almost cruel. Kyle had no idea how delicious he really was, did he? Even when self-absorbed or greedy, he still managed to put on a drawing performance. Fanboy could not help wanting to feed into it.

Using the toes of his own high-tops to help Kyle get out of his trainers and then sweeping the redhead's pooled clothing out of the picture with a hearty sweep of his leg, Fanboy loosened his hug to put his palms back on Kyle's tender sides. “Oh, you minx...you're doing that on purpose, aren't you~?” he accused.

Kyle's brow went up with the new wave of tingles erupting from his sensitive sides, having to think about the meaning there for a second before realizing he'd just flaunted the very thing he'd told the other to refrain from engaging with. He hadn't even realized. But it made him chuckle to do so now. The accusation only made the heat inside him rise as well. “Well I hadn't been...but if you _want_ me to I certainly _can..._ ”

He reached to palm the underside of his member, giving it a squeeze followed by a long, slow stretch before letting it go to snap back into place to dangle with another sway. He gave a pleasurable hum as he posed to exaggerate the delight.

Fanboy gulped in turn, his gloved fingers curling tighter against Kyle's skin. “I really wish my eyeballs were cameras right now...” What he wouldn't give to have a replay of that little maneuver.

Kyle chuckled again. Those smooth purple gloves were actually quite nice on his bare skin, he noted. “Well, while I could arrange that, if you were hoping for a copy of this session, it would be far less gruesome to let the mirror capture it for us, wouldn't you say? I can enchant it to record what it reflects.” They didn't record every game, but it wasn't so hard to capture this one as Fanboy might have thought.

“Really? Heck yeah, then, do that..!” Fanboy wasted no time in agreeing to the idea. He had no shame for how into the other boy he was.

His blunt declaration still managed to catch Kyle off-guard and he felt another flutter over being so insistently desired. All he did in response, however, was conjure his wand to his hand and cast a spell at the mirror. A line of pink energy ran its way around the border and it was done. Kyle then summoned a small basket to hover beside the two boys, in which nestled a small cluster of eggs, and he began to pose himself thoughtfully now, trying to find an angle to work with.

Fanboy watched Kyle spread his legs a bit with a 'hmmm', then turning around, gripping Fanboy's shoulders and sticking his rear out as he glanced behind himself, appearing frustrated by how hard it remained to see.

As much as he loved Kyle facing him, Fanboy recognized the problem and reached for the other boy's arms to turn him back towards the mirror. “I think this'll still work better,” he informed, “Don't be afraid to lean on me, Kyle. I'm here to help~.” While speaking, he'd moved one arm to wrap Kyle's torso again and pull him back by his chest. The other hand slid down, slipping between the wizard's pale thighs from behind and lifting the left one to come out high and sideways.

A blush from the redhead as he found himself embraced with an even cozier hold than before, his weight openly invited onto the other complete with tender words. As well, he watched in the mirror as his leg was lifted to expose the hole waiting to be introduced as the main event. Such a lewd pose the cowled boy was putting him in, yet definitely effective.

The boy in purple took a moment to watch Kyle's reflection register the intimate contact, glad when he accepted it with a slight lowering of his eyelids and a tiny whimper. Then Fanboy reached for the floating basket. “I'm guessing this being here means you want these _put_ in today? Don't worry about lubing up then, because I had an idea for that too. I got this.”

Tapping the egg he'd grabbed against his large front teeth to crack it, Fanboy then opened the shell to let the contents drop into the gloved palm waiting down near Kyle's crotch.

Kyle's brow went up and he felt a new rise of surprise mixed with arousal shoot through him. As he watched Fanboy's hand crush the yolk and get his glove nice and soaked with the slick mess, it was very clear what this idea had been. Using the eggs themselves as lubricant? It was such a filthy notion, but it would be no worse than the mess any other lube would make. Fanboy was the one handling the dirty work anyway. It was a new layer of intrigue as Kyle watched a whole egg now being plopped into Fanboy's palm to be rolled around in the slippery goo it also contained.

Without realizing, Kyle grabbed behind him at the body flush to his, biting his lip in anticipation for what had become his favorite toys. He was so fixated watching the first one be prepared he missed the gleeful grin Fanboy gave feeling the other clutch his hip bone. Kyle grabbing him out of eagerness...he'd never thought he'd see that. It made his chest tighten with endeared joy. Seeing Kyle's member twitch while it imagined the egg's destination was a whole nother kind of joy.

With the egg thoroughly coated, Kyle moved to take it, but Fanboy pulled it away, insisting to offer, “I said I got this. I can put them in for you too. You can just relax and enjoy.”

A blink had met this. Kyle had never let the other boy actually put any of his toys in. Fanboy had _been_ the toy, acting as a living vibrator from inside a magical casing, but he'd never been permitted to approach the redhead's entrance like this. Kyle was reminded of his concern that things would get too weird by allowing the brightly-dressed ninny to be so closely involved, but at the same time...that wasn't _so_ bad a step forward, was it? It was just putting the eggs in. And Kyle _did_ like the idea of just leaning back and watching himself be pleasured with them.

“Oh...alright,” he relented with only the slightest scoff, “But you'd better not break one inside me..! I'll be picking shell bits out for days..!”

Fanboy giggled to think of that, but moreso just happy Kyle was letting him be so hands-on. If he couldn't pump the magical boy's member, this was the next best thing.

“Don't worry, Kyle,” he assured, “I'm only here to make you feel goooood~. Hey, can you do that thing where you pull your hose again? That was nice.”

Kyle blinked again, once more stunned by the bluntness. Still, it also made his face burn. Supposing his hand could use something to do, he reached for his half-plumped member to repeat the move from earlier, stretching it out slowly only to release it and let it bounce back with a sharp wobble. Internally, Fanboy pumped a fist as his gaze glittered towards the display. Now he would be able to watch that as many times as he liked on replay. This time was even better, too, as Kyle was more worked up, grabbing for him and giving a heated gasp as the first egg was pressed firmly against his entrance.

Fanboy sighed happily to watch Kyle squirm while the egg was pressed - not forcefully enough to crack it, but with clear intent to pass that muscular ring – and rubbed back and forth in a massaging plea for that hole to loosen and grant access. The yolky lubricant smeared in the process, slicking the wanton thing quite nicely as it puckered and re-puckered, clearly wanting the egg but needing to relax enough first to take it. Kyle was clearly willing the process to go faster as he crushed his eyes shut, whining while Fanboy stirred that object against his entrance without relent.

It felt different to have someone else aiming to insert a toy like this. It was hardly unpleasant, though. His own hands were trained in their routine and his body was naturally in tune with their patterns, and of course he already knew what his own hands planned. Fanboy's hands knew what he liked from what the boy had observed, but his hands did not carry the experience or same detailed motions that Kyle's hands did. It actually felt _better_ to have the other boy slowly sinking that shell further and further into him, especially when that second hand added to the mix and began gripping at the minute muscle of Kyle's pectoral, gingerly but eagerly exploring the bare flesh that hand was allowed.

When Kyle felt his nipple grazed, he let out a breathy vocal gush, needing to ogle it in the reflection as he couldn't believe such a tiny gesture had felt so good coming from another.

Fanboy noticed, and immediately did it again, earning another arch of Kyle's body and the fingers still resting on his hip giving a tense curl.

Smiling widely, Fanboy met Kyle's flushed gaze proudly in the mirror. “You like that, Kyle~?” he teased knowingly, perfectly aware how worked up teases got the wizard, “How does it feel having my hands all over you~? Not as bad as you thought? Doesn't seem like you think it's all that bad. How good do you think it's going to feel when I get this egg stuffed in you? How many are you gonna _want_ stuffed in you? Hmm~? Are you going to be able to ask me to stop? Oop! Looks like we're about to find out. Boy, you just sucked that _right_ in~...um, so how's _this_ feel?”

Kyle's jaw had been open for deeper breaths while Fanboy spoke, kneading his body and working that egg slowly but surely into him. It felt dizzying, glorious, but of course he wasn't about to just admit that. Instead he enjoyed the strange conflicting shame and impish glee those words piled on in him.

Then, suddenly, the egg slipped inside, completing its insertion, but something else made Kyle's eyes go wide and his jaw hang lower. Something else had followed the egg, and he could only gawp at his reflection now, feeling an eruption of fire throughout his entire body as his eyes locked onto the image of Fanboy's middle finger sheathed to the hilt inside his entrance.

Fanboy's finger... _inside..!!_

Kyle could feel his entrance hug around the thing as it slid in behind the egg, feel it _pushing_ that egg in even further as it followed, and finally, as Fanboy asked that last question, wiggling. A coy, playful wiggle that sent tiny sparks of rapture bursting through Kyle's sensitive insides, and involuntarily the wizard's member saw a sharp rise in stiffness, swelling and standing at attention in response. He could see it all plain as day in the mirror.

Just because of that, Kyle couldn't even argue this movement that had _clearly_ crossed that line he'd been set on upholding. How could he give a convincing protest when his erection had just spoken volumes in the other direction? But... _it wasn't supposed to be like this!_ This was definitely weird!

So why was it so hot?!

Seeing the near-instant full erection form, Fanboy's own brow went up and he felt a spike in his own gut. “Wow, uh...lookin' like pretty darn good, huh?” The cowled boy hadn't entirely intended for his finger to end up where it had. Banned from touching any erections, he _had_ intended to adhere to that rule and instead find a loophole. He'd planned on touching Kyle's hole instead, but only meant to give it a press with the pad of his finger like he'd been giving with the egg, a quick curious touch. But he'd underestimated how wide that hole was going to stretch to take the egg before it, and his finger had been soaked with eggy lubricant.

Still, now that he was here, Kyle's reaction was stunning. They both were stunned in their own way, Fanboy noting the hands-on heat inside the other boy and the way that slick tunnel hugged him tightly. It sent his face burning to have his hand in everything he'd ever wanted from Kyle. Warmth. Softness. A greedy embrace.

Despite the fireworks going off in his chest over this, however, Fanboy noted that Kyle had yet to respond and that his shocked staring might have held a slight edge of mortification rather than just his usual bashful protest. Sheepishly, Fanboy could admit he might have gone a bit too far here, however accidental, and hastily removed his finger. “S-Sorry, Kyle...I didn't mean to..! Honest..!”

Kyle tensed with an involuntary enraptured hiss now, _that_ movement dragging every inch of his walls and sending a sharp cascade of those sparks through his body. Only after the fact did he register that the hand he'd been grasping at Fanboy with had jerked to the side and in turn now clutched the cowled boy's member through the layer of Spandex and the pair of underwear the boy wore overtop his bodysuit.

And it too was hard.

The wizard was sure his face was the most red it had ever been in his life. To top it all off, he could _see_ his hole pucker as he felt the emptiness, knowing it instinctively missed being filled. _He_ missed it being filled. It had been so brief, but such a different sensation to anything he'd tried so far. It had been another _person._ It had crossed the line in every which way that he'd been trying to avoid, but it seemed as ever, when it was Fanboy, whether he liked it or not he just ended up crossing those lines anyway. It was humiliating, it was awkward, but screw it all, once those lines _did_ get crossed, Kyle most often somehow loosened and ended up enjoying whatever he'd been forced into. That was how this had all started. He'd been forced to lay an egg. And now, however it had happened, this had happened. There was no turning back.

Lord, how he hated Fanboy. He always got his way.

Kyle's hand squeezed Fanboy's stiffness with purpose, his eyes finally regaining life and letting their lids lower into a more flirtatious expression. “Do it again with the next one. And with feeling! That baby wiggle was pathetic.”

It was Fanboy's turn to blush more than he ever had over had as their gazes locked. Kyle was going to...let him...Kyle was squeezing his...

Glad beyond words that an occasion this monumental was getting recorded, for he was sure even _he_ wouldn't believe it without evidence, Fanboy quickly let acceptance win. Why would he want to do anything _but_ accept this? “Oooooo- _kay~!_ ”

Before Kyle could change his mind, he snatched up a new egg and coated it, sending it to nuzzle at the redhead's entrance while Kyle reached to touch himself with his free hand. Both hands would knead the erections they held, pinkies instinctively lifting. Twin gushes left the boys' mouths, neither believing Kyle was going along with this.

Fanboy could swear he was the luckiest boy on the planet right now. His cold but insanely attractive classmate, his favorite person, was actually _touching_ him, kneading his shaft in encouragement to touch _him_ more. Even through his clothes, it was amazing.

Kyle watched intently this time, anticipating that egg popping up inside him and the jolt he knew would follow. “Uhn~!” When it happened, he felt the electricity up his spine and couldn't contain an exclamation as Fanboy's finger sank in right behind it. He watched his hole hug it tightly once more, felt it pushing the egg deeper in, felt that egg bump the first, and saw his own flushed face saturate in appealing lust over how wrong and intimate it was to see another boy doing this for him. _To_ him. It was even better when he wanted it. He watched himself firm his grip on his rod and coax that other boy with a knead to his. He watched Fanboy bite his lips almost like he wasn't sure how to process this positive reinforcement from Kyle, and felt his pelvis roll forward just a little to ask for more contact. Kyle found himself just a little endeared to know how treasured his touch was.

Then, as he'd been asked, Fanboy cautiously kinked his finger inside the wizard.

“Ahh-hnn~!” Kyle's neck craned and his weight sagged back into the boy behind him. Oh yes, that was _much_ better when he was ready for it. He heard a hot breath from behind him as well, felt it brush his ear, as Fanboy instinctively gripped an arm around him in support.

“You like it this time, Kyle..?” A tentative but hopeful question then tingled its way into the freckled boy's ear. “I like this. You're so warm and soft...unh...”

The desire was overly apparent in Fanboy's voice, and it nestled deep in Kyle's core, only flustering him. It was that more familiar fluster, however, that way Fanboy had of arousing him with something as simple as unashamed fondness.

“I'm letting you continue, aren't I?” he returned, defiant to his deepest feelings as ever. No way he was going to admit he found _Fanboy_ appealing in any context. “Go ahead. Thrust.”

The boy in purple beamed in adoration, grateful and glad to obey. Flutters erupting in his stomach, he slid his half-lidding eyes to watch as he pulled his finger half out of that hole before sending it back in. He could _see_ Kyle erupt in goosebumps as he craned this time, pressing back against Fanboy as he called out. Fanboy's finger kept going, crooking as it moved to bring as much pleasure as possible to those hot, welcoming tunnel walls. An endeared hum left his nose as Kyle squirmed harder in his hold. The knee draped over Fanboy's elbow constricted the performing arm and the wizard's toes curled.

“I love the way you're touching me too, Kyle,” the cowled boy purred, massaging the other's chest with his free hand, “Please don't stop.”

Oh, each time he heard his own name, it was like its own euphoric bomb of intimacy inside Kyle's chest. He fully understood why Fanboy liked hearing his name. This time was extra personal, too, all boundaries between the boys officially broken as the costumed ninny was allowed full hands-on assistance. It felt like nothing was off the table anymore, and while he felt so good, Kyle couldn't ultimately say he cared. His mind was lost in an open haze of bliss as he let go and lost himself in the sensation.

“One more,” he gave in steamy order. “One more egg. Fill me, Fanboy. Then...then just finger me.” He bit his lip once he'd given the direction, hardly able to believe he'd just asked that. He wanted Fanboy to focus on that finger. He wanted to get off to that. What was wrong with him?

Fanboy's member twitched against Kyle's palm, causing the wizard to glance away shyly, but Fanboy just smiled and retracted his finger, pausing only to give the little ring a teasing tug at its edge. It was loosening up rather nicely. The way the other boy shivered was incredibly rewarding.

“You got it, Kyle~,” Fanboy agreed readily, reaching for one final toy for their game. Soon it was sinking into place between the magical boy's legs, much more quickly than those before it, Kyle's chest rising and falling just as rapidly with his short, heated breaths. He could feel how loose his entrance had gotten, feel how greedily it embraced the intruder, and how raw his nerves had become with friction. He watched this final egg disappear and shuddered to feel it jostle against the others, and feeling another torrid burn in his belly to see Fanboy's finger finish stuffing him full by following suit, poking that row of eggs inside him and not letting his hole close them off.

As promised, the finger then resumed its duties, rubbing those raw, tender walls with playful vigor, seeking to grant Kyle their best and elicit more delectable sounds from him.

Those Kyle gave plenty of. His eyelids fluttered shut as he could barely contain his arousal, head leaning back to rest on Fanboy's shoulder as he let the boy behind him keep him upright. His hands continued working both of their members with increased enthusiasm. Fanboy's was getting quite warm and was quite possibly leaking, meanwhile his own was much more obviously shining with precum flowing freely from its tip.

“Harder~...” the ginger mewled as his insides burned in desperation over this impossibly close, ever-so-wrong bliss, “Harder, Fanboy~..! You call that fingering me?”

Fanboy swallowed at the demand. Kyle calling for him like that was astonishing with their hands on one another in such a way. Certainly agreeing that he could do better, he sped his motions up, focusing more on the rock of thrusting, jabbing that line of eggs with each forward push.

“Haauoooooh~!” The knee of the leg Kyle was standing on nearly buckled at the increase, and he swayed. Fanboy stayed with him, however, steadying him and only holding him in support, keeping him in frame of the mirror.

Wanting to see himself, Kyle managed to force one eye back open to look at the reflection. His hands working to find a rhythm with the new pace of Fanboy's finger. That finger itself happily diving time and again into such a personal area, sending a tremor through the wizard's body every time as those eggs filling him were rattled. His own hips shaking with the force of the finger's thrusts. Fanboy's other arm holding him so tightly against the boy's chest, that gloved hand gliding to massage and grope any part of the other it could reach. His face lost in ecstasy in that way he just couldn't prevent when climax approached. Fanboy had been right. He _did_ look good when he was close. When he let go.

As much, Kyle couldn't help wondering about Fanboy's own face and found a sharp light in his chest go off to see those heavily-lidded eyes shimmering at that mirror and sweeping over Kyle's frame with the goofiest grin full of unadulterated adoration. His cheeks were pink and he clearly ate up everything he was seeing, loving it to bits. Somehow that expression was full of tender care as much as it was openly drooling lust. Somehow it sent that ball of hot light lower and gave Kyle's member an extra surge of sensitivity. He gasped.

There, so completely wrapped in Fanboy's attention, the naked boy felt his climax encroach. His entrance opened now, moving to push the objects inside back out. Laying those eggs always felt best at the finish.

Fanboy ogled the reflection in the mirror, openly in love with every little thing Kyle was doing. He could hardly believe the boy was so comfortable against him, their bodies pressed so snugly, enjoying Fanboy's thorough hands more than the one in Spandex would have ever hoped. It was precious. Kyle was precious. And it looked like he was close. Recognizing the increase in moans and wriggles, as well as feeling the tunnel he was inside begin to try and expel its contents, Fanboy felt one last impulse inspired by how grateful he was towards Kyle for allowing him this treat. By how ridiculously precious he really was and how Fanboy never wanted these games to end.

First sliding his gaze to look at the actual face next to his, so hot and slack-jawed in bleary rapture, Fanboy felt one more flutter in his chest before leaning forward to press a solid kiss onto those open lips just begging for it.

Kyle's eyes were snapped towards Fanboy's in an instant. The cowled boy's were closed, but Kyle's were bulging. Fanboy was kissing him. Seriously? Fanboy was _kissing him?_

He didn't get to think on the fact past that before cumming. His body had taken the action automatically as one final shiver of pleasure, and it rippled right down to the wizard's erection. That gave one last twitch before unleashing its stream of white-hot semen out towards the mirror, which took the entirety of the initial burst. The following couple of sputters ended up on Kyle's hand.

Fanboy's finger had retreated from Kyle's hole by this point, the first egg popping out of that hole in time with the redhead's climax, and the others following shortly out of the loosened, glistening tunnel. While he finished, Kyle could only crush his eyes shut and groan his rapture into Fanboy's mouth, instinctively melting to push forward against those lips. He felt Fanboy's member give a strong twitch itself, and by the extra hot pool now spreading against his palm, Kyle assumed it was safe to say the boy in Spandex had cum too.

Once the instinct was over, however, Kyle let his hands off both their spent members and pulled his face back from the other's. He was panting, but also didn't take himself out of Fanboy's hold entirely. Why wasn't he angry? Normally he felt like he should be. His thoughts came back to him about how it had felt like they'd just opened up the table to anything and everything. Dear lord, it was still feeling that way. That kiss had felt so nice, too. At this point, what were these games even becoming? Fanboy's eyes were still shining at him in unabashed fondness, and Kyle felt the strongest yet that it was like he belonged to the other boy.

And he still didn't hate it.

Still, clearing his throat, Kyle opted to fight these emotions by passing the other a stiff expression and grousing, “Really? A _kiss_? I swear, every time I give you an inch, you go and take a good _ten_ miles..!”

Fanboy chuckled in guilt, letting the magical boy's lifted leg down, but not wanting to relinquish his hold around him. “Maybe a little bit. But I couldn't help it..! You were touching me and you just looked so _perfect_ all snuggled up against me, and it felt so _good_ inside you..!”

Kyle's eyes crushed shut again and he groaned in a mix of embarrassment over how that sounded and how appealing the idea was. And as ever, flattery worked wonders on him.

Meekly, Fanboy asked with some worry, “You didn't hate it, did you? Are you mad..?” It had seemed like Kyle had enjoyed it. Fanboy had gotten the sense that after being invited to finger Kyle, a kiss shouldn't have been that big a deal either, but it was true he hadn't asked. It wasn't always easy to tell where Kyle's final straw was.

“Astonishingly, no,” Kyle responded truthfully. Conversationally, he let his fingers lace and the index ones come out together. “Actually, I think this experience has proven that perhaps you _can_ handle having a direct hand in pleasuring me.”

Fanboy perked. “Wait, really..?” A grin was on his lips in a flash. “Does that mean you're gonna let me touch you again?!”

Hardly as open about being eager to see where allowing this elevation to their intimacy could take them, Kyle simply granted, “I believe so.” Then he asserted, “But if we take things all the way I am having _you_ first!” A hard poke to Fanboy's sternum. No way he was going to just let Fanboy have all the control!

This hardly seemed to deter Fanboy. He gave a gleeful squeal and wrapped both his arms tightly around the sourpuss all over again. “I wouldn't have imagined it going any other way~,” he crooned knowingly. Kyle liked asserting his dominance. Of course he'd want to do that their first time going all the way.

Then sighing happily, just feeling on Cloud Nine that Kyle had even suggested such a thing could happen, Fanboy twirled the naked boy in his arms around and flopped down backwards on the wizard's bed with him still tangled firmly in his hold.

Kyle growled. “You can stop touching me now...” The moment was over. He was no longer open to any intimate proximity.

“Nope. Sorry. Too happy. Arms have a mind of their own,” Fanboy beamed, swaying his arms to wobble the wizard against him, accompanied by a long, wavering, spooky sound like his arms were possessing him. This he knew was a safe button to press. And he really didn't want to stop.

Kyle was not impressed, and kicked in a futile attempt to escape the sentimental nincompoop. In his flails, he ended up tugging his comforter and revealing his teddy bear which had been stashed under it. It faced the boys with beady glass eyes, and when the cover came off its head it tilted, almost appearing confused and judgemental.

Kyle now blanched and scrambled to get the bear covered again. “No, Admiral Fluffington, look away! I told you, you're much too pure!”


End file.
